Hot Summer Nyte
by tsubasa2
Summary: A yaoi fanfic bet. Shinji and Kaoru w/ some humor.


Hot Summer Nyte By: Tsubasa  
  
It was a hot summer and everyone has only one thing in mind, BEACH!!!! After a hard battle against those devastating angels, Misato decided to take the troupe w/ her in the beach in Shizuoka. Together w/ her was Rei, Azuka, Shinji, Touji, Hikari, Kaoru and not to mention Kensuke. Of course not to forget Penpen and Ritsuko.  
  
"Hey don't get close too much it's getting hotter." Azuka shouted. "I can't move. Hey Kensuke stop moving too much!!" Touji said. "What a great scene we have here! Good thing I have my videocam here w/ me." Kensuke whispered. "Hey Touji, look at where are you holding!!!" Azuka said. "Huh??? What do you mean???" Touji replied noticing he was touching Azuka's legs. "PERVERT!!!" Azuka shouted slamming Touji's face. "Hey Azuka, Look over there!!! The dolphins jumping over and over." Hikari said. "Shinji you're so quiet. Why not say something???" Kensuke asked. Then everyone noticed Shinji was sleeping holding Penpen being embraced by Kaoru. "Look at those two. They seemed to be dreaming together. How sweet." Misato said. "Foolish..."Rei whispered. "Hey Misato, it looks like we're out of gas." Ritsuko said. "What!!! I've just filled it this morning!! Ok, hold on tight we're having a turn!!" Misato said. "WAIT" everyone said as Misato turns the car to the gas station rushing. "OK!! We'll have a rest here. Anyone wake up Shinji and Kaoru before they go further in their dreams." Misato asked. "Hey why not have lunch here??? I'm starving.."Touji said. "Hey did you get a nice sleep???" Kaoru asked Shinji. "Um. Yah I even had a nice dream." Shinji replied. "Well that's good to hear." Kaoru smilingly replied.  
  
They rushed to the shop and Azuka starts to request almost everything saying she could even eat a bear. Touji even competed w/ her. Staring at each other's eyes, they "devoured" everything in the table. Shinji can't speak too much thinking what everyone was thinking while he sleeps w/ Kaoru.  
  
After the break they continue hitting the road.  
  
Until they reached the beach w/ that nice weather.  
  
"WOW!!!YES!!!" Touji shouted. "Hey wait a minute Touji!!" Hikari said. "haaaAAAAA!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Shinji laughed and smiled gazing at the biggest beach he has ever seen in his whole life. "Come on!! Misato the waters cold!! Yet fun!! Azuka shouted. (*Looks like they are in a nice beach resort?? Hehe ) "Hey Miss Misato, just wondering why is it that we are the only ones in here???" Kensuke asked. "It's natural!! This is a property of Nerv. Only those who have privilege from Nerv are the only ones who can use these resort." Ritsuko answered. "Is that so..." Kensuke whispered. "Over there is our rest house. Let's bring first our baggage there before we get our self wet." Misato said.  
  
Without hesitation, Penpen jumps to the sea and starts swimming not noticing the stone in front of him. Everyone just laughed at him.  
  
Kaoru noticed that Shinji just don't have the strength to move. "Miss Misato, I'll be staying here beside Shinji. He doesn't look so good. And also he seems to be so hot. Guess he has a fever." Kaoru said. "Really??? Shinji why didn't you say so." Misato asked. "I don't want to spoil you're day though. Please have fun. I'll be fine here. You go to Kaoru I'll be just fine." Shinji said. "No, I'll stay here w/ you. Miss Misato I'll take care of the rest. Pls. have fun." Kaoru pleased. "Ok. Well if you feel better, go outside and have fun w/ us. Besides we'll be staying here for 3 days. Get well ok??" Ritsuko said. "I'll be fine now." Shinji replied.  
  
Miss Misato went out w/ Ritsuko and the others. With those big tides and wild seagulls, mountains covering the resort and gigantic rocks as a decoration this resort really is a paradise to be seen. Everyone was having fun out there, as Kensuke tries to get everyone in the video. Azuka was on her fitted 2 piece swimsuit. Rei was just simply wearing a whole body outfit, Hikari were wearing almost the same as Rei's. Misato was on her dazzling t-back out fit w/ a bra covering only her nipples. While Ritsuko was wearing her summer special swimsuit, a black fitted backless bra and a t-back and oh she really looks wild in her outfit. Everyone was so wild that day while Kaoru was just sitting beside Shinji that is resting at those times until he suddenly open up his eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling better now??" Kaoru asked. "Kaoru, why are you doing this for me??? You should be out there having fun w/ the others. But why??" Shinji asked. "No need for questions for I only have one answer. I care for you for you are the diamond in my life. You are the light that shines in my way. I don't want to loose you for I love you. Shinji I've been feeling these from the time I met you. How about you?? Any feelings for me???" Kaoru asked. Shinji was so shocked of what he heard because this is the first time someone has confess love to him. "Well, I.. I don't know what to say.are you sure about what you feel for me???" Shinji asked. (*Hey hey is this true I'm typing this stuff???) Without any hesitations, Kaoru just kissed Shinji. So shocked and weak Shinji just cant reject him. "What is this I feel??? He lets me feel everything. His everything. I know. I do feel something about him. But is this it?? Is this what you call love??? After everything, he's so kind to me and has given me all the support he can give, do I love him???" Shinji asked himself.  
  
"It is not yet the right time to be doing such thing. Sorry for what I've done. Can you stand up?? I'll get you something to eat." Kaoru said.  
  
Shinji stand up and looked in the window. He saw everyone was having fun.  
  
"Hey!! Shinji!! Are you feeling alright now??? Why not join us???" Misato asked "I'm fine!! I'll just eat something and join you later!!" Shinji replied. Kaoru came back w/ lots of food. Shinji saw it w/ those popped up eyes. "Hey are you going to feed me w/ those stuff!!! Do you really want to help me out?? Or do you want to kill me????" Shinji shouted.  
  
"It's not you who's going to eat all this stuff. These are mine. Hehe." Kaoru smilingly replied. "Yours are over there. Wait a sec. ok??" "What a weird guy. But I think ......I also love him...." Shinji said to himself.  
  
After eating, they joined the others in the beach and started to make a bonfire.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyone who likes to eat some fish stuff??" Kaji shouted from a distance. He was riding a jet ski. "KAJI!!! Over here, bring it here!!! Kaji, My love one!!" Azuka shouted. "What a pity..."Rei whispered. "Hey, what did you say???" Azuka said. "Nothing." Rei replied. "Mr. Kaji!!It's a good thing you catched up w/ us!" Shinji said. "Oh, I've brought you your favorite watermelon. Here catch!" Kaji said to Shinji. "Thanks!" Shinji replied.  
  
It was so quiet that night and every one of them thinks it's a peaceful night w/o any one disturbing it.  
  
The moon sets up high and Misato decided to sleep. "Hey, why not call it a night. It's past 11:00 already." Misato said. "Anyone noticed Hikari and Touji???" Kensuke asked. "By the way, I've seen them going over there." Rei said pointing at the direction of the cave. "Oh no. It's the forbidden cave. No one is supposed to enter that cave." Kaji said. "Why???" All the kids asked. (* I wonder what it is) "Any woman who enters that cave gets pregnant. And the men turns to be a father." Kaji said. "You freak!!!!!! Those are just kids damn you!!" Misato shouted as she hit Kaji's head. "Hey I'm just joking!!" as Kaji ran off. "Guys!!!! We brought you some mineral water we found at the cave." Touji came back running w/ Hikari. "It's so tasty we thought we might bring you some!" Hikari said. "Hey hey hey!! Look at what we have here. Hehe!" Weird guys w/ those metallic stuff just came out of the woods and hostages Hikari and Touji. "hey, look at the babes they have here. Why don't you come here and have fun w/ us miss beautiful!!" guy 1 said.  
  
"Hmm, are you talking to me???" Misato asked "No, we are talking to the other one. You look like a wet chicken in your outfit I don't like you!"guy 2 said. "Oh, geez. He said I'm beautiful." Ritsuko whispered.  
  
Misato stared at the two guys w/ those burning eyes of anger. "How dare you judged a beautiful maiden!!! It's UN FOR GI VA BLE!!!!!!!" Misato shouted w/ anger. "Hey, you're in trouble now. You've made our chief mad and now you're gonna pay for it." Touji said to the guys.  
  
Misato so angry she went the back of there house. She came back with a surprise. She was lifting a 2 ton rock.  
  
"How dare you insult my beauty!!!" Misato getting so angry she throw the rock to the punks. "hu.hu.hu.I don't want to see those guys again. Let's go to sleep."  
  
1 bed in a room and 5 rooms at all. Misato and Ritsuko in one room, Rei and Hikari, Touji and Kensuke, Azuka and Kaji and Shinji w/ Kaoru.  
  
"Shinji." Kaoru called. "hmmm.?" Shinji replied. "Can I keep you?" Kaoru said. "Do...you love me???" Shinji asked. "Yes, I do..why did you asked???" Kaoru wondering. "Do you want me to be yours???" Shinji asked again "yes?? Why???" Kaoru asked this time. "Can I be yours tonight???" Shinji asked once again. And without any hesitations he kissed Kaoru and said "I love you." "I love you too." Kaoru replied. They kissed again until they slowly take off their clothes one at a time.  
  
(*Ssshhhhh this is the best part I want. Hehehe) They kissed each other until Kaoru went down and licked his neck up to his ears whispering "I love you" he continues to lick his neck down to his body licking Shinji's nipples and even living him a kiss mark. He continued licking him down to his stomach to his navel licking it so hard. Then he continues down till he slowly takes off Shinji's boxers. Licking it off till he sucks up Shinji's dick very hard. You can even hear Shinji moans cause he feels how good it is to be sucked. Sucking it hard up, licking Shinji's balls and he made Shinji turns backward and he rimmed Shinji's ass making Shinji moan more louder but the rooms so close no one can hear them. After rimming for a few minutes he went up and kissed Shinji. This time Shinji went down and licked Kaoru's body. Licking his nipples using his tongue, he licked it so fast like his licking a lollipop. He has no exp. yet so he just did the same way as Kaoru licked his body. He licked it too down to his under wear. "What are you doing??? If you cant' suck it then it's alright. You don't need to push yourself." said Kaoru. "No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking of something. Don't worry I'll do it." Shinji replied. "And I'm sure I will." He whispered. After all the hesitations, Shinji did suck it. He put in his mouth back and forth. Then he lick its tip like a lollipop licking it down to his balls but not like Kaoru, he can't take to rim Kaoru's ass so he just passed it and went up to kiss Kaoru. Kaoru then turns upside-down and sucked Shinji's dick in a 69 position. The same way Shinji did suck Kaoru's. After a few min. of sucking each other's, Kaoru' get the lotion and put some of it in his ass and some on Shinji's dick. "What are you doing??" Shinji asked. "I want to feel you inside my body. Now feel me come on." Kaoru replied as he moan and let Shinji's dick enter his ass. "Oh, shit. Huu.huuu.huuu..huuu.Great.oh yes.." Kaoru moaned as he pump on Shinji's dick. "More...Kaoru, feel me...yes that's it...huhuhu..huhuhu..." as Shinji moaned. " More..there a little more come on..it's coming ..it's coming..I'm gonna cum..." "Release it inside me..there feel me Shinji....Oh..huhuhu" Kaoru said. "There..huhuhu" Shinji said as he released his cum inside Kaoru's ass. Then Kaoru lay on Shinji's body then whispered "I love you." "Sorry, for I've hurt you." Shinji said. "Um.. it's alright... Shinji I want to cum.... If it's alright w/ you" Kaoru asked. "How do you want to cum?" Shinji replied. "Masturbate me, can you?" Kaoru said. Then Shinji started to masturbate Kaoru. Shinji was sitting in Kaoru's belly masturbating him and having french kiss. Then they changed position again. "Uh.huhuhu...huhu.more Shinji.more...huhuhu" Kaoru moaned. "There...I'll give you more..there..cum in my chest." Shinji replied. "It's coming. I'm gonna cum.huhuhu..there..oh shit.." Kaoru said as his cum just exploded like a rocket and spread out thru Shinji's chest. Then Kaoru lay down in Shinji's body and had a French kiss. "Oh I love you." Kaoru said.  
  
(* Hey hey hey don't get spoiled there..dont think of anything else ok??) The night has passed and it was a memorable night for the two of them. No one even noticed any miracle that has happened just around the corner. The moon has set and the sun rise.  
  
"GOOOOOOOD MORNIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!" Azuka shouted looking at the beautiful reflection of the sun in the wild beach.  
  
This day has just passed normally like the other days but as for the two, they will never forget that hot summer night. Shinji and the others ride a speedboat then, together w/ those flying dolphins and wild seagulls it was a really hot yet a very good summer breakout.  
  
"I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Kaoru shouted. "I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Shinji shouted too.  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-THE END-  
Author's Signature  
  
TSUBASA  
  
Well just thinking I really can't imagine that I was the one who write this stuff. I don't know much of the vocabulary so if you think that I have some wrong grammar, pls send me a message then I'll try to correct everything.  
  
So what do you think of the sex scene? Please don't think of anything about me. I just based everything from the Japanese novel I've read. If you want to add some things, feel free to do everything. That's the reason why I made the next day just a normal day for all of them. It's for you to do the stuff.  
  
Waiting for your review here. 


End file.
